At Large
by link13122
Summary: When Levi's squad gains a new titan, the military police grow suspicious, and conflict breaks out between the two, spoilers!


A/N: Depending on when you read this, this story is based on the ANIME, Season 1, so anything past in the manga with large spoilers will not be taken into consideration. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 - My Body as a Shield

Mikasa Ackerman loomed over Eren Jaeger. After the battle with the Female Titan now confirmed to be Annie, a peer from her class. Unlike most survivors in her class, Annie had joined the Military Police instead of the Scout Regiment. Eren was also able to summon and control a 15M titan, and each use takes its toll in time and energy burned. After such an energy consuming fight, Eren had been lucky to be breathing. As her only family, Mikasa watched over him, as ever.

"Miss Ackerman, you are due for a report on the battle." Mikasa didn't move, but replied "Armin has been sent to report while I watch over Eren." The man nodded, and left the room. The sudden dialogue made Eren stir, and Mikasa's eyes locked onto him. His eyes shot open, and he sat up. "Annie! Where are you!?" Mikasa rested her arm on his shoulder. "Eren, you defeated Annie. She is trapped in a crystal, and reports gather that this was a last ditch effort, seeing as how she is able to crystalize her titan form."

Eren's eyes shifted down. Annie had been a fragile subject, since she was part of their class. Eren was reluctant to fight her, but finally drove himself to do so.

"Eren, you know she was bad, you needn't worry about her." Eren nodded, and looked at her. "Thank you Mikasa, but it'll take some time. I thought she was one of us, but she was a turncoat the whole time... Anyway, what happens now?"

"I guess we just return to the Scout Regiment, once you are better, of course." Eren had a look that told Mikasa he had forgotten about his wearienss. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I was just a little tired is all." Mikasa gave him a skeptical look, but realized it was pointless.

Mikasa was sleeping in her cabin, which she, Armin, and Eren had requested to be together in. The fourth bed was occupied by Krista. By certain rules, Mikasa and Krista had to share a bunk on the opposite side of the room as Eren and Armin, but Mikasa was still glad that she could keep an eye on Eren.

The Scout Legion would be resting for the next few days after a victory, and - the reason they didn't mention, - Levi had been injured helping Eren out of Annie's mouth.

That night, Mikasa awoke to the sound of Eren shuffling in his sleep. She lifted her head, and saw him tossing and turning. A few moments later, he stopped, and Mikasa went back to sleep.

Mikasa awaited Eren before heading to the mess hall, where they sat alone waiting for Armin. Something was gnawing at Mikasa, and she couldn't quite remember what she was so concerned about, but remembered that Eren was having trouble sleeping the previous night. "Eren, have you been sleeping okay?"  
"Uh, yeah, I guess... I'm just a little uneasy is all." Mikasa gave a concerned look, but didn't bother chasing the thought. Suddenly, she could remember the thought that was eating at her. "Eren, I uh..." Eren noticed that Mikasa was blushing, and said "Mikasa, what is it?"

"I just wanted to thank you for wrapping the scarf around my neck..." Eren scratched his head. "No problem, I'll do it again and again." Mikasa leaned closer, when Armin busted into the mess hall. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late! I guess I'm just used to resting now..." Mikasa stared at her boots. "Mikasa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Armin frowned, then turned to Eren. Mikasa tuned out of the conversation, disappointed that she can't get close to Eren.

That afternoon, Mikasa started splitting wood for the bonfire being held that night. Each swing of the axe split another piece of wood. She worked like a machine, at regular intervals splitting wood, setting another log, and repeating. She was able to keep this machien like performance with everything, seemingly emotionless.

Eren sat half asleep listening to Armin go on with his theories about the titans. "Hey Mi-...Huh?" Eren had only now realized that Mikasa had left. "Armin, I'll be back." Armin nodded, and Eren stepped out of the mess hall. He found Krista, and stopped her. "Hey, Krista, have you seen Mikasa?" she frowned, then shrugged. "I dunno, she did walk out of the mess hall, seemingly upset, but you can never tell with her. I'm sure she'll be around for tonight's bonfire." That's right, Eren thought, Levi wanted to have a bonfire to discuss the matter of things. If so, Mikasa is most likely laboring over something, like splitting wood.

Now all Eren had to do is wait... He heard an axe strike wood, and walked in the direction to find Connie Springer cutting wood. "Hey, Connie, have you seen Mikasa?" Connie scratched his head and wiped his brow, beads of sweat dripping down. "Yeah, Jean told me to go out and take over for her, since she's a lady, and Jean was busy doing something... Whatta jerk! She went off to her cabin, did you check there yet?"

"Hmm, no..." Eren rushed back to the cabin to find Mikasa tidying up. "Mikasa, what are you doing in here?" She finished making Eren's bed, and turned to him. "You said Rivaille likes clean dorms, so I thought I'd clean up." Eren frowned. "What's wrong, you left in the middle of Armin's boring theories." Mikasa gave him a dumb look. "Funny to find you here now, isn't it?" She cracked a smile, and Eren lightened up. "There it is."

Mikasa seemed dumbfounded. "What?" Eren chuckled. "That beautiful smile of yours." Mikasa blushed, then embraced Eren. "I want to thank you for everything, and I only ask that I can be close to you, always." Eren backed away. "Mi-Mikasa, what is with you all of a sudden? Of course I'll stay with you." Mikasa bore a concerned expression. "This is a cruel world, and I don't want to lose you too." Eren nodded, and took her hand, and the two walked to the bonfire.

Levi stood in his cloak leaning on his blade, making it obvious his wound hadn't healed. "Listen up, Rivaille Squad. I'm going to be rough on you. I want you to know this, and I want you to know that it's okay if you'll hate me. I will do whatever it takes to escape the hell where man has to live in fear of the titans, and be more wary of the traitors among us who would let such beasts devour our friends and family. Like I told Eren, I won't always know the outcome, but you will thrive on your trust in each other. However, each decision is your own to make. I will not judge you, I will push you to do the right thing. That is, the right thing in my eyes, because I'm sure those titan bastards would paint me as the bad guy. With this said, enjoy your rest while it lasts." With that, Levi headed back in.

The crowd around Levi dispersed, and everyone grabbed a seat around the fire. Sasha roasted sausage, Connie whittled a stick, and everyone was carrying on. Jean approached Mikasa and Eren, a dumb look on his face. "Wow, Mikasa, the light from the fire makes you look beautiful..." Mikasa completely ignored him, but shot back a quick "Thanks..."

That night, Eren crept up on Mikasa, and shook her side. She opened her eyes slightly, and bolted upright. "Eren, what time is it?"

"Not yet dawn, but something is going on outside." Mikasa rubbed her eyes and jumped out of bed, then slipped on her jacket and boots. The two scurried outside, and Eren pointed to the forest where footsteps could be heard, someone sprinting off. Eren quickened his pace, and Mikasa tailed him, a growing concern festering. Eren skidded to a halt, sliding into nearby foliage. Mikasa crept under the low tree branch, crouching next to Eren. She looked to where Eren was focused, and saw a dark figure in a cloak, who now slowed down. The figure turned toward Mikasa's position, and slowly approached. The two slowly retreated, but the figure was already upon them. Mikasa looked up into the hood, but she couldn't make out a face. She looked to Eren, who whispered, "Where is his face!?" Mikasa looked again, and peered back into the hood, realizing that she saw a featureless, smooth face. The man attacked Eren, but Mikasa intervened, catching his fist. "Eren, go! Whatever it is, it's strong!"

"What, am I just supposed to leave you here!?" Eren tackled the man, and tried to hold him down, but in that time, the man grabbed the middle joint of his index finger, and a bright flash of light flooded Eren's eyesight. "A...A titan!?" Eren looked up to see a 13 Meter Titan without any facial features other than a mouth. Eren stepped back, and bit his hand, emitting another flash. Mikasa made haste to the armory.

Eren had a 2 meter height advantage, but he still had no idea what this titan was capable of. He threw a punch, which the titan was easily able to dodge. The faceless Titan's mouth opened to easily 10 meters, and snapped at Eren, which he avoided with a side step. Eren brought down his elbow on top of its head. The titan doubled over, and Eren rushed in to close the distance, and Mikasa bolted back with her 3D maneuvering gear. "Eren, I've alerted the others, they will be here soon! Just then, as Eren was distracted, the faceless titan stretched its maw and clamped onto Eren, from his neck to his naval. "EREN!" Mikasa rushed in, and slashed at the titan, who flicked her away. Mikasa fell upon her blade, which ran through her intestines. "No... Eren... I...I can't...die!"

With her pure determination, yet another flash of light appeared, and another 15 meter titan appeared, similar to Eren, but this was a female with chin-length jet black hair. The faceless titan started to flee, but the 15 meter titan was too quick. She lept onto the shoulders of the titan, and twisted her hips until its head tore off of its shoulders. She drove her hand into the mouth of the titan, and retrieved Eren, and swallowed him whole, before fleeing back to the others.

"FIRE!" suddenly, millions of traps like the ones used on Annie were fired, The female titan was captured, and Hanji zipped down to her face. "Wooooooow! Another female titan! Who could you be? You don't have to answer, I'll find out!" Squad Leader Hanji used her 3D Maneuvering Gear to get to the nape of her neck, and began to stab into her. Suddenly, the titan broke free, and fled to the edge of the forest, before stopping again and kneeling, beginning to vomit. Hanji gave a curious look, and watched as Eren was thrown out of the titan's mouth, into her hands. Then, a girl flew out of the neck of the titan, Mikasa!

Eren got up, wiping the slime off of himself. "M-Mikasa!" He rushed over to the exhausted Mikasa, who had a deep stab wound in her thigh. He picked her up, still weary himself, and sloppily wandered to the cabin, disregarding anything Hanji had shouted to him.


End file.
